


A Thousand Times Yes

by Stennerd



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Christopher is their secret keeper, Dorks in Love, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Except they both have the same idea, M/M, Marriage Proposal, introspective Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: Day 7: Buddie + free choice - Buck thinks about how completely and totally in love he is with one Eddie Diaz.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931380
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	A Thousand Times Yes

If different people asked Buck when he knew he was in love with Eddie Diaz, he’s not sure he’d be able to give them the same answer.

Some days he thinks it was way back when they faced that live round in the ambulance. Other days he’d say it was after the tsunami when Eddie said he trusted him with his son even though at the time he didn’t trust himself after what happened. And some days he might say that he just didn’t know up until the moment he thought he’d lost Eddie under 40 feet of dirt and mud.

These days he thinks that it was wasn’t any one thing but rather an accumulation of events that drew his heart closer to the truth, close enough that his head finally caught to after a long period of what he thinks was denial.

All he knew was that the moment he realised it, there was no denying how he felt. What he didn’t expect was that Eddie had felt the same way. It took them a while to figure it out despite having so many clues thrown at them by others. At the time they just never put those clues together and maybe if they had, they might not have taken so long to act on their feelings.

Maybe that was a good thing in the grand scheme of things. They had taken so much time learning each other within their friendship that taking that next step, crossing the line from friends to boyfriends, didn’t seem all that much different to how they had already been around each other. His boyfriend is his best friend, that’s something that he’s never been able to say about any other relationship he’s ever had had.

And now. Now he can’t imagine doing anything differently. Not when he knows how things have turned out. Them now living together, Christopher being completely unbothered by the change in relationship status but being over the moon about him being around all the time now, the team exclaiming “finally!” when they made it official.

He’s reminded of Thomas, the older gentleman from so long ago, saying that you don’t find this kind of love, that you make it and it's only now that he truly understands what he meant; Watching Eddie and Christopher out in the backyard, looking carefree and happy in the hot spring sunshine as Eddie swings a laughing Chris around under the sprinkler he realises he’d done just that and it makes his heart sing over that thought.

Buck had become so engrossed in these thoughts while grabbing a glass of water having been out in the sunshine with the two Diaz boys, that he didn’t notice Eddie had joined him until his damp body pressed up against his back and his arms circled around his waist as he trailing kisses on Buck’s shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, tucking his cheek into Buck’s neck.

Buck sets down his glass and crosses his arms over Eddie’s, gently swaying them, “Me. You. Us.” He gestures out the window to Christopher who was wrapped in a towel, basking in the sunlight, “Thinking about how lucky I am that you let me be part of your lives.”

“You already fit so seamlessly with us, there was hardly a decision to make.”

Buck sighs contentedly and tilts his head into Eddie’s, “I don’t think my life could get any better, I mean aside from marrying you of course.”

“Is that a proposal I’m hearing?” Asks Eddie curiously, surprised by Buck’s admittance.

“Mhm, think of it more like a pre-proposal.” Buck says lightly and turns in Eddie’s arms, repositioning his forearms to rest on Eddie’s shoulders, “When I propose you won’t know what hit you.”

“Oh yeah? Is that so?” Eddie asks teasingly.

Buck smirks at him playfully, “Hmm, yep, I do believe it is,” he says before dipping down to touch his lips to Eddie’s.

Unbeknownst to Buck, Eddie had already picked out a ring and has it hidden safely in the top of their closet, and he had asked Christopher for his blessing to include Buck in their lives forever. He was just waiting to know for sure that Buck was ready for that next step, and it looks like he has his answer.

What Eddie didn’t know was that Buck had done the exact same thing, which meant that Christopher had the coveted position of keeping both of their secrets and knowing exactly how happy and in love his two dads will be.

** ** ** ** ** ** **

They happen a week later, the proposals.

Both men had been carrying around their rings, each trying to find the right moment to ask the question and it ended up being on one of their casual date nights, one that they were having at home. Christopher was having a sleepover with Denny and Harry in the Grant-Nash household.

They had strung up some fairy lights over the back patio and set out a picnic dinner on the grass with some soft ambient music playing in the background. It was after dinner, with them both stretched out on the picnic rug looking up at the sky, searching out the stars when Buck rolled over and propped up on an elbow discreetly pulling out the velvet box from his pocket.

“Eds, I-” Whatever he was about to say had evaporated as he peered down at Eddie, entranced seeing him bathed in the soft glow of the fairy lights.

“What is it, Evan?” Eddie looks up at him curiously, sitting up slightly as he leans back on both elbows. That was when he spotted the box.

Noticing this, with a blush creeping up his neck, Buck presents it to Eddie, “I had a whole speech planned but looking at you just now has me speechless, so,” he breathes out a calming breath, “Eddie Diaz, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Eddie grinned back at him which was a good sign, what he didn’t expect however was for his to start laughing, a joyous happy laugh as he turns away before sitting back up and presenting his own little black box.

“Looks like we had the same idea!” he ends up saying in delight, “Would you do the honour of marrying me?” He asks with a chuckle.

And Bucks answers with a kiss, capturing Eddie’s lips in his own tenderly as he conveys all the love he has for the man. Eventually, they separate, both breathless from the moment.

“I guess the answer is yes for the both of us, huh.”

Buck pecks him on the lips again, eyes sparkling, “A thousand times yes.”


End file.
